tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tysinn Rasain
Tysinn is a Nord spellsword mercenary, born and raised in Morthal, during 4E 184. His father, Harvald, was originally a hunter before settling down as a guard, marrying Lasanka Nestsa, a Redguard woman. Tysinn eventually became an Imperial battlemage and bought land near Morthal with an adopted daughter. History Tysinn's meager ambition, throughout his young childhood, was to follow in his father's path and become a town guard or an Imperial soldier. His mother's natural interest in magic flowed into him, along with his father's hardheadedness and risk-taking personality; He soon passed into puberty with his own path; to learn magic. At first, it was a small apprenticeship under Falion, a Redguard mage infamous in Morthal for his skill in Conjuration. He soon grew to some minor skill, able to cast spells such as Firebolt and Lesser Ward. Unfortunately, vampires attempting to take Tysinn killed Falion in a fight, as well as revealing that Alva had been a vampire all along. Tysinn's anger took over, and exacted revenge by searching through Alva's house for evidence of where more vampires were, and ended up killing a man that had been a thrall to Alva, too. After this investigation, a girl that had been the daughter of Falion blamed him for the mage's death, along with his parents trying to stop him from being involved in any more magic. However, Tysinn wanted vengeance, but knew he wasn't strong enough to take on vampires. Traveling to Winterhold, Tysinn made friends with a fellow Nord and a competitive Khajiit at the College of Winterhold, uncovering a mystery at Sarthaal and following this up with quick learning of magic. In addition to his education there, Tysinn also was semi-involved in the events following the Saarthal excavation. In short, the Archmage died while an attempt to kill a Thalmor seemingly obsessed with power as a result of the Eye of Magnus, which had been found in Saarthal. After the incidents, Tysinn was offered a position as Archmage, heavily supported by many of the staff and students. He declined, but stayed there a year to practice his magic before setting out again, heading for Whiterun; He became a mercenary there and became fairly renown for his attacks on bandits and dangerous criminals, once nearly dying of exhaustion from being chased by a giant. Although he was numerously asked by the Companions for him to join, he refused. His mission for vengeance had not been forgotten, and he was sure he was strong enough by now, at 17, to destroy the vampires that had killed his mentor and friend, Falion. Tysinn knew he would never forgive himself if he was the reason friends and family died, so he fought the cave near Morthal alone, being applauded and cheered when he arrived back at Morthal with the news. All but his parents, who had been fearful he would become a vampire, or die as a result of all this. A mixture of anger and pride from Tysinn alienated him from his parents, and so he ventured out many times alone. By 4E 201, Tysinn had done a great deal; driven out bandits from all over Skyrim, faced numerous Dark Brotherhood members in combat and had become Thane of Windhelm, Riften, Whiterun and Morthal. Soon, though, he was less popular. Dragons had began attacking the province, and the Last Dragonborn traversed Skyrim on his quest to stop the World-Eater Alduin. Tysinn, meanwhile, had been working on helping the various Jarls with defenses for the dragons, ignoring the Civil War that was breaking out. But when he found out that the Thalmor were the main cause, he knew it was time to take up arms, and rushed to Solitude. Various stories of misery and hatred spewed from both sides of the war, Whiterun's clans despising each other in the midst of conflict. However, the war soon ended as the Imperials swept eastwards, and in two years Tysinn was once more walking in fame next to the Dragonborn as the two achieved many things, but it seemed Tysinn would never be worthy of his power. At the age of 21 Tysinn bought land near Morthal and adopted Runa Fair-Shield, the pair living there happily, although Tysinn was, and still is, not content. College of Winterhold When Tysinn had arrived at the College, he was 14, and had practiced his magic from the arduous journey, having fought bears and starting campfires to stay warm as he traveled. Upon entering the College, he was heavily concentrated on learning about magic, studying theories and putting them into practice, as well as smartly helping other students. Mirabelle Ervine, the Master Wizard of the College at the time (now Archmage after Tysinn left), noticed his talent and focus for magic, growing a strong educational relationship with him. Tysinn, although going through bouts of loneliness at the time, never put this relationship further than education. As well as being commended and respected by many of the staff for his skill, Tysinn had a short relationship with Fevrila Savedar, although Tysinn ended it after a few months, due to the growing mysteries and danger occurring in the College, which caused a slight drop in respect for him between students, even his two closest friends (Emmon Petele and Cellin Elmmire). Tysinn's endeavors spread to his investigation of the nefarious Midden underneath the school, alongside Emmon. Their discovery of the Augur of Dunlain led to them panicking and attacking. The Midden was soon changed into a mere crater as a great burst of magicka tore apart large amounts of the lower section, and mildly concussing Tysinn. (This explosion was also a factor in The Destruction of Winterhold) After recovering from this, Tysinn was blamed for the 'stone rain' that had happened as a result of the explosion, and a man allegedly experienced nightmares for a week, although this may have been an excuse to accuse Tysinn and the College for problems. However, Tysinn ignored the disrespect and hate from civilians, as well as a few students, as he went on to try and find more about the Eye of Magnus. In a collection of notes left in his room, he speculated that the language may have been Aedric, as well as the artifact possibly being created either by Magnus himself, or by mortals in an attempt to gain practically unlimited power. Tysinn's notes were found by a fellow student, and he was suspected of more sinister things. He began to lose respect quickly among peers, but he never displayed any signs of this affecting him. Not wanting his workings exposed to more students, Tysinn hid them away from his room, trusting Cellin to keep them, while he worked out the location of an artifact similar to the Eye of Magnus, hoping to reveal secrets, and in a few notes contemplated the power of the Eye. It became somewhat similar to an obsession, with him losing nights of sleep occasionally and even a lesson. He soon discovered the location; Labyrinthian, and knew that he would need the Torc of Labyrinthian. He spent even more time reading on it, but to no avail. Eventually, out of worry, Mirabelle Ervine gave Tysinn the Torc, which at first caused him some anger from her withholding something so important, but later thanked her sincerely before preparing for the trip, clearing his room, sleeping properly and practicing various magic. Taking Cellin and Emmon with him, Tysinn fought past many creatures and powerful beasts before finally fighting Morokei, mortally wounding Cellin. He barely survived, and Tysinn took the mask and the Staff of Magnus from him, healing him as best they could before they got back. Of course, there was quite a lot of treasure in Labyrinthian, so a small amount of greed took over the group. They took what they could before leaving for the College. However, when the men arrived at the College, the scene was of chaos; A shield of magicka was whirling around the gates, with students that had attempted to run away burnt, frozen or shocked to death at the bridge. The guards had panicked, evacuating themselves and the populace from the area. Ancano, the Thalmor 'adviser' that had been stationed there had been waiting for Tysinn to leave before harnessing the true power of the Eye, magical anomalies appearing around the College and Winterhold as well as him having more powerful magicka and being invulnerable to spells. After a long fight between Ancano and Tysinn, about twelve students had died, Cellin being one, and Faralda, a staff member, being wounded. After this, Tysinn prepared to leave the College, feeling that danger wouldn't arrive again as well as wanting to get away from the hate being targeted at him, mainly because people were accusing him of shaming the College, and being the reason for so much danger. Despite the staff ready to give him the position for his resilience, Tysinn declined and left the College, never to be seen there again. Sometime later, the Eye of Magnus disappeared, with no explanation as to how or why. Imperial Legion Tysinn's ventures in Whiterun had gained him some renown in Solitude and the rest of Skyrim, but there was no cause for celebration when he arrived; a great deal had already happened there for the populace, such as an execution and the canceling of an old event. These quarrels, however, did not affect Tysinn as he signed up for the army, and was only given a week of extra training with sword before he was sent out to the frontlines; the war was getting quite desperate for the Empire as the hold on Whiterun as couriers were being killed and scouts were getting more and more information on the area. Tysinn's first fight took place in the northern part of Whiterun Hold, when his patrol group encountered an ambush set-up, which was quickly taken down and most killed. However, two were taken to Whiterun's prisons for interrogation before killed. He was assigned for the Battlemages of the Imperial Legion, taking parts in large battles and sieges such as the Battle of Kynesgrove, and the 30 Day Siege (a battle occurring closely near Morthal, which took two months to end). These caused him to be promoted and recognized by the Legion for his aid in the war, along with many others. His adept fighting skills and talent for raising morale in battalions helped him rise in rank to the point where he was assigned for the Windhelm Siege, and commended at the end of the war. His friends within the Legion were few due to him not wanting to grieve over their deaths if they would die, although his reputation was high. It was rumored he had multiple love relations with various healers in the Legion, but nobody can confirm this. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Spellswords Category:Mercenaries